


Mundy

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to be supportive of Tony's relationship with Loki but when he meets Jormungand, he begins to question Tony's sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundy

It wasn't safe to come to Tony's tower. Particularly since Loki moved in. Steve tried his best to avoid warning Tony and being unsupportive. Despite his disapproval of that relationship, the Captain understood that Tony needed a friend more than ever. God knows what horrible physical or mental tortures Loki imposed on poor Tony, someone had to be there for Stark to save him in the last moment.

However, Steve preferred to meet Tony outside of the tower, in case he would bump into a naked Loki. He also wasn't keen on witnessing a kiss shared by those two shameless idiots. That day, luckily, Loki was still asleep when Steve came by. Tony babbled something about him going to Asgard to meet his future in-laws, that was awfully difficult to accept but Steve forced himself to smile encouragingly and nod.

'I am... happy for you,' he lied because that was what Tony wanted to hear.

Tony was so excited he gestured so expressively that he spilt his coffee right on Steve's white shirt. That meant the danger of going to the bathroom, what if the god of mischief was hiding there, waiting for his poor victim? Steve almost tiptoed, terrified of what might happen to him. He expected everything, including a room full of Loki's clones but what he really saw took his breath away.

In the bathtub filled with water there was a large, _huge_ snake. A gigantic, greyish, scaly creature, its eyes closed, the beast clearly enjoyed the bath. What it did not enjoy was someone interrupting it. Before Steve could escape, the serpent opened his mouth, showed his sharp fangs and moved swiftly up to Steve to devour him in one go.

'Mundy!' Tony's voice called. 'Bad boy! Leave Steve alone, no, we don't eat Daddy's friends!'

The snake glared at Steve for a few seconds more, then returned to the tub. Tony walked in and instead of apologising to Steve, he began to soothe the serpent.

'There, there, I know, you got scared, Mundy,' he said tenderly and patted the beast's head. 'But it's not ok to attack my friends.'

'Is that... Jormungand?' Steve choked out, still paralysed with fear. 'Loki's monster child?'

'Don't call him a monster, Rogers, Mundy has feelings, too!' Tony defended the creature that was supposed to kill Thor. 'He's such a good boy, aren't you, Daddy's boy.'

What was more alarming about that situation, Steve wondered, Tony being friends with a mythical beast or Tony calling himself Jormungand's daddy? And what was the serpent even doing on Earth, why was Loki allowed to bring his son to New York?

Jormungand rubbed his head against Tony's chest affectionately, accepting his role of a pet. Steve didn't move, he wouldn't risk another attack.

'Tony, do you realise you are not his Daddy? Loki is.'

'Oh, fine, I'm his stepdad-to-be. Explain that to a child. It's easier to call myself his Daddy, isn't that right, Mundy?'

That was enough madness for one day, Steve decided and asked Tony to hold Jormungand steadily while he left the bathroom, without any sudden movements. Constantly shaking his head to push away disturbing thoughts, Steve made his way to the lift. It was a lost cause, he thought, Tony lost his mind and there was nothing Steve could do to help him. Mundy! It is one thing to sleep with an enemy but adopting his inhuman children, that was utterly insane and unacceptable.

'Hey, Steve! Look here!' called a voice behind Steve's back. He knew it was safer not to fall for that. For sure it was Loki wearing nothing but fluffy socks. What a madhouse. The worst part was that Tony was genuinely happy. Steve couldn't just separate him from Loki, although that seemed to be the perfect remedy for Tony's condition. Time to find new friends who know why falling in love with a villain is a bad idea.

 


End file.
